


Everyday

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Other, What am I doing, team relationship - Freeform, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sneak peek of the Voltron Paladins’ daily lives!High School AUJust a short Voltron text ficI suck at Summaries.*The characters are all in High School*





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Keys:  
> Kogane- Keith  
> LanceyLance- Lance  
> Pidgeon- Pidge  
> Hunk- Hunk  
> Shiro- Shiro  
> TheLioness44- Allura  
> Coranic- Coran
> 
> My first fic. Allura and Coran is in High School too.

07:30  
LanceyLance: Rise and shine, peeps! 

Kogane: Shut up 

Pidgeon: Shut up 

LanceyLance: :( 

Hunk: Good morning 

Shiro: Good morning 

LanceyLance: Hunk, my bro, Good morning <3

TheLioness44: Did you do your homework, Lance? 

LanceyLance: ....maybe? 

Pidgeon: Busted. 

LanceyLance: SHUT UP!! 

Coranic: Again? 

LanceyLance: Not you too, Coran! 

Kogane: Ha. Anyways, I gotta go.

Pidgeon: Me too

 

9:00  
/LanceyLance has changed the group name to Voltron/

Hunk: What’s Voltron?

TheLioness44: Lance says it sounded cool.

LanceyLance: Biology is sooooo boring..

Kogane: DEAL with it.

LanceyLance: You wound my heart, Kogane

Pidgeon: Keith says that he is proud of it.

LanceyLance: :( :( :(

Shiro: No more texting or I will block you

LanceyLance: K brb

11:30  


LanceyLance: Class is over.

LanceyLance: I’m dead

Pidgeon: No ur not 

LanceyLance: How do you know? :P

Pidgeon: @TheLioness44 Allura, is Lance dead?

TheLioness44: No, why?

Kogane: he was exaggerating again.

Shiro: again.

LanceyLance: >:///////////////

Pidgeon: B

Pidgeon: U

LanceyLance: NO

Pidgeon: S

Pidgeon: T

Pidgeon: E

LanceyLance: No Pidge!!

Pidgeon: D

LanceyLance: Traitor. :(((((((((((

Pidgeon: :D :) ;) 

Coranic: when are you going to stop spamming the chat?

Pidgeon: Lance’s fault, not mine

LanceyLance : HEY!

LanceyLance: you are going to PAY for this Pidge!!

Pidgeon: gtg

Kogane: are they done?

Shiro: apparently 

TheLioness44: I am currently restraining Lance from killing Pidge. Any help?

Hunk: I’m coming

 

14:00  
LanceyLance: Math is hard.

Pidgeon: Not.

LanceyLance: you are so mean to me, Pidge. 

Pidgeon: it’s my pleasure.

Kogane: Nice one earlier, Pidge.

LanceyLance: :P :P 

LanceyLance: Both of you are traitors.

Pidgeon: thx Keith!

Kogane: :)

 

17:30  
LanceyLance: Home sweet Home.

Kogane: Ugh

TheLioness44: Don’t forget your homework, Lance.

Coranic: Yeah. Do it

Shiro: Keith?

Kogane: ?

Shiro: Do you have your homework?

Kogane:...

LanceyLance: HA! KEITH LEFT HIS HOMEWORK AT SCHOOL!!!

Pidgeon: I’ll send you a pic.

Pidgeon: /image sent/

Kogane: /image received/ 

Kogane: Thx, Pidge. And, Lance?

LanceyLance: yea?

Kogane: Shut up

LanceyLance: Nah.

Kogane: fuck you.

LanceyLance: :)

Kogane: :/

Pidgeon: stop the flirting 

Kogane: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!!!!!

LanceyLance: Really?

Kogane: Ugh. I’m done with you.

TheLioness44: ......

Coranic:.....

Pidgeon: .....

Hunk:.....

Shiro:......

LanceyLance: Whats THAT supposed to mean? I’m out.

Hunk: Byeee 

Pidgeon: so Oblivious, these two.

TheLioness44: <3<3

Coranic: as long as they don’t spam the chat

Shiro: @Coranic agreed.

19:24  
LanceyLance: who is done with their homework?

Kogane: done 

Pidgeon: done

TheLioness44: done

Hunk: a few more minutes then I’m done

Shiro: done

Coranic: done

Kogane: and I’m assuming that you aren’t.

LanceyLance: How do YOU know?!

Kogane: you are the last one to finish everyday. 

Pidgeon: Yeah, duh.

LanceyLance: since when did you all become so mean?

Kogane: we are just stating the obvious.

LanceyLance: :-(

TheLioness44: Don’t worry, you still have things you are good at!

Pidgeon: As if.

LanceyLance: you just RUINED it.

Coranic: Shut up! I am EATING!

Shiro: >:(

Shiro: yes be quiet 

LanceyLance: Not in a million years

/Shiro has just muted ‘Voltron’ group chat/

Kogane: your fault

TheLioness44: stop chatting till 21:00 bc I’m eating.

Kogane: k

LanceyLance:k

Hunk: sure

Coranic: finally 

Pidgeon: brb!

20:30  
/Shiro has unmuted ‘Voltron’ group chat/

21:59  
LanceyLance: Who thinks Mrs. Haggar is Evil?

Kogane: Me.

Pidgeon: DUH. 

Hunk: Agree a bit

LanceyLance: she made me write “I am sorry that I called Mrs. Haggar a bitch and I won’t say it again” 800 times in my detention.

Pidgeon: well she is a bitch

Kogane: she is.

Shiro: Mrs.Haggar isn’t a bitch.

Pidgeon: You only say that bc Haggar calls you her ‘Champion’

Shiro:...

TheLioness44: I hate Mr.Zarkon

Coranic: Agree

Kogane: they are like the ‘Evil Pair’ of the School.

LanceyLance: that’s tru

TheLioness44: Plus, Zarkon even called ChuChule, Chulatt, Plachu, and Platt stupid and useless 

Hunk: Allura,

TheLioness44: Yes?

Hunk: Who exactly is ChuChule, Chulatt, Plachu, and Platt?

TheLioness44: They are my pet mice and I love them. They are cute, adorable,smart, and wonderful.

Hunk: K.

Shiro: I’m gonna shower. 

LanceyLance: I’m gonna sleep.

Kogane: Now?!

LanceyLance: Hey! I need my beauty sleep!!

Pidge: ‘Beauty Sleep’

Coranic: whatever that is.

Hunk: Lance sleeps with face mask and eye masks wearing headphones.

LanceyLance: HUNK!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!!! HOW COULD YOU?! 

Pidgeon: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL OMG FACEMASK?!

Kogane: I camt breathe

TheLioness44: That is.... shocking 

Coranic:....

Shiro:....

LanceyLance: :( 

LanceyLance:Hunk, you traitor.

Hunk: Had to share that info.

Pidgeon: Glad you did, cause Hunk, your confession has been screenshoted with at least 20 back up copies.

LanceyLance: I’m gonna sleep.

Shiro: ...Good night

Coranic: Good.. night 

TheLioness44: Sweet dreams!

Pidgeon: G nite! Oh! don’t for get your face pack!! ;) 

Kogane: Night! Hey, don’t forget your Eye mask and your headphones!

LanceyLance: I hate you all.

Pidgeon: No you don’t~~

LanceyLance:....

Kogane: :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that this wasn’t so awkward.  
> Likes and comments are appreciated!


End file.
